themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dance Music
Dance Music is the fifth song on the album The Sunset Tree. Lyrics Alright I'm on Johnson Avenue In San Luis Obispo And I'm five years old or six maybe And indications that there's something wrong with our new house Trip down the wire twice daily I'm in the living room watching the Watergate hearings While my stepfather yells at my mother Launches a glass across the room straight at her head And I dash upstairs to take cover Lean in close to my little record player on the floor So this is what the volume knob's for I listen to dance music Dance music Okay so I'm seventeen years old And you're the last best thing I got going But then the special secret sickness starts to eat through you What am I supposed to do? No way of knowing So I follow you down your twisting alleyways Find a few cul-de-sacs of my own There's only one place this road ever ends up And I don't wanna die alone Let me down, let me down, let me down gently When the police come to get me I'm listening to dance music Dance music Comments by John Darnielle About this Song Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2004-04-28 - Peel Session *2004-05-21 - KEXP Session *2005-04-28 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2005-10-14 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2006-09-26 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2006-12-02 - Pitzer College - Claremont, CA *2007-01-02 - Club Capitol - Perth, Australia *2007-03-01 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-04 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-07 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-09 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-10 - Steynberg Gallery - San Luis Obispo, CA *2007-03-11 - The El Rey - Los Angeles, CA *2007-04-03 - Garage - Oslo, Norway *2007-04-04 - Woody West @ Pusterviksbaren - Gothenburg, Sweden *2007-05-05 - Local 506 - Chapel Hill, NC *2007-06-20 - Eff Cancer Benefit - Metro - Chicago, IL *2007-09-20 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2007-09-25 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2007-09-27 - Rex Theatre - Pittsburgh, PA *2007-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2007-10-30 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2007-10-31 - 400 Bar - Minneapolis, MN *2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *2007-11-05 - Belly Up - Aspen, CO *2007-11-06 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2007-11-08 - Jackpot Saloon - Lawrence, KS *2007-11-14 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2007-11-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2007-11-29 - NYU Kimmel Center - New York, NY *2007-12-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2007-12-09 - Moho Live - Manchester, England *2007-12-10 - Oran Mor - Glasgow, England *2008-11-08 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2009-02-25 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2009-03-21 - Sixth & I Historic Synagogue - Washington, D.C. *2009-04-06 - Bushkirk-Chumley Theater, Bloomington, IN *2010-04-11 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2012-04-19 - Benefit to Defeat Amendment One - Motorco - Durham, NC *2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia *2012-06-28 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-10-15 - Bowery Ballroom Category:The Sunset Tree songs